life_of_creesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nakari Nacreesian
Nakari Danita Nacreesian (born February 27, 1996) is an American reality television personality, actress, model, entrepreneur, socialite, and social media personality. She is the youngest sibling of the Nacreesians and has starred alongside her family in the Netflix reality television series Life of Crees since 2009. She is the founder and owner of cosmetic company Lime Crime Cosmetics. In 2015, she collaborated with fashion retail brand Urban Outfitters along with her older sister Nalani and launched their joint clothing line ’NSYNX’. In 2016, when she turned eighteen she launched her self-owned lipstick line called Lime Lips, which was later renamed to Lime Crime Cosmetics. A year later in 2017 she released her collaborative fashion brand GCDS with her cousin King Nacreesian. From 2013 to 2016, Time magazine listed her on the list of most influential teens in the world, citing her influence amongst the young black culture through social media. As of 2019, with over 152 million followers, she is the second most followed person on Instagram. In 2017, Nakari was placed on the Forbes Celebrity 100 list, making her along with Kylie Jenner (both were 19 at the time) the youngest person to be featured on the list. In 2019, Nakari became the youngest self-made billionaire ever after Forbes reported that her net worth was $1.1 billion. Her net worth is mainly attributed to her full ownership of Lime Crime Cosmetics. In December 2018, Vogue placed her along with her cousin King and sister Nalani the most influential celebrities in the fashion industry. To learn more about Nakari, go to Nakari Facts. Early Life Nacreesian was born in Jamaica, Queens. She is the youngest daughter of Grammy-nominated rapper Method Man and singer Naomi Braxton. She has one older brother, Namari and four older sisters Niari, Nakaia, Nalaysia and Nalani. During the early years of her life, her father was addicted to cocaine and had a violent temper. Throughout the seasons of Life of Crees, she opens up about her father mentally and physically abusing her mother up until Naomi had left in 2005 when Nakari was 7. Nacreesian attended Garden School from Kindergarten to 8th grade and through her duration of attendance she was on the dance, cheerleading and step team, performed in plays and was a member of the choir. When the family moved to California in 2012 she began high school at Viewpoint School in Calabasas, California. There she joined the BSU club, relay for life, dance and art. Her siblings Namari and Nalani along with her cousins King and Kyree were also in attendance and staff at the school recall the family as very lively and brilliant. In 2015 she graduated at 17 in the top 20% of her class. Career 2009-2013: ''Life of Crees'' In 2009, Nacreesian, along with her family began appearing on the reality television series Life of Crees which chronicles the personal and professional lives of the high profile family members. Then, the show was on the Oprah Winfrey Network. The show’s first two seasons proved successful for the network and were giving higher ratings than the Oprah show. For undisclosed reasons, however, the show's duration wasn’t being pushed past a half hour and the seasons didn’t go past 12 episodes. In 2013, the show was renewed through Netflix and proved a success for the streaming service. The show has resulted in multiple spin-offs including House of Crees, Niari and Nicki: Miami Bound, ''and ''Nalaysia & Chris. Nakari appeared throughout all seasons and spin-offs of the show. In March 2011, Nakari appeared on an episode of Figure it Out alongside her sister Nicki Minaj. They participated as contestants and won 1st place. Nakari and Nalani interviewed the cast of Ice Age Continental Drift in June 2011. Nakari alongside her sister Nalani and cousins King and Kyree hosted the 2012 Nickelodeon Teen Choice Awards in July 2012. Later that month she appeared as a contestant on Brain Surge. Nacreesian made her acting debut on the third season of Shake It Up in 2013. May 2013, Nacreesian alongside Nalani, King and Kyree were the cover issue of Essence magazine and credited as the source of influence for young black teens. That same year, she appeared with King on an episode of Project Runway. They were also the ambassadors for the 2013 Winter collection for VERSES, this being Nakari’s first fashion campaign. 2014-2015: ''Early Endorsements and Collabs'' In February 2014, Nakari collaborated with NYX cosmetics along with her sister Nalani. She had three liquid lipsticks with the company named Sweet Tooth, Doom and Cyberpop. The collab was launched at the 2014 Beautycon. In May 2014, she modeled in a Nike campaign for Nike Zoom KD VI. The following year she appeared again with NBA basketball player Trey Burke, and WTA player Taylor Townsend for Nike KD 7. In 2015, Nakari along with King were set for a Moschino campaign for the SS15 collection. After the controversy that the young reality stars were being whitewashed their campaign was pulled. Later that year in October, she and Nalani launched a shoe, handbag and sunglass capsule collection for Jimmy Choo. Between 2014 and 2015 Nakari covered multiple magazines including teenVogue, Paper, and DAZED. During 2014 she made appearances in Nicki Minaj’s Only music video and ILOVEMAKONENN’s Tuesday music video. In 2015 she also made appearances in Madonna’s visual for Bitch I’m Madonna as well as Future and Drake’s Where Ya at. She also hosted the Much Music Awards that same year and was apart of the Beats Pill campaign. 2016-present: ''Lime Crime, GCDS and Film Debut'' In January 2016 Nakari made multiple appearances in Paris for Paris Fashion Week and media outlets noted a change in breasts which sparked breast augmentation rumors. Later that year Nakari herself confirmed the rumors by showing her surgery process through various episodes of the eight season of Life of Crees. In February 2016, Nakari celebrated her 18th birthday with the launch of her self-owned makeup line Lime Lips. She supported the launch with an event at Beauty Con where she revealed the lipstick line and made a speech about animal testing in the cosmetic industry, informing everyone that Lime Lips was vegan and animal cruelty-free. Lime Lips sold out only half an hour after the launch went live and Nakari received mixed reviews about the lipsticks. In that same month, Nakari appeared in the YEEZY szn 3 making this her runway debut. She was set to reappear later in the year for YEEZY szn 4 but turned it down for undisclosed reasons. In May 2016 Beats by Dre officially named Nakari as a brand ambassador for the brand. In late 2016, Nakari and Nalani released a new collection for their NSYNX line which featured colorful camouflage pants and crop top sets. They’d sent their pieces to various influencers and celebrities including Kylie Jenner. Issues raised when similar clothing was launched for sale on Kylie’s online store in early 2017. The clothing was later removed from the site. Later that June, Nakari was placed at #43 on the Forbes Celebrity 100 after earning approximately US $81,000,000 within the past 12 months, making her along with Kylie Jenner (both were 19 at the time) the youngest person on the list. In May 2017, King and Nakari announced they would be launching a high fashion streetwear brand called GCDS. They teased the brand through social media and through hidden message advertising around New York City through billboards, bus and train stop ads, and time square ads. In September they launched GCDS SS 17 during NYFW. Promotional pictures were then launched on the brand’s social media and the clothing went live the next day. Within three days of launching the brand had sold out. GCDS received mostly praise, but some fashion critics found the mix of streetwear and high fashion odd. Fashion critic Robert Garsheir found the brand to be ‘tacky’ and ‘reductive’. In October 2017, Nakari covered the October issue of Vogue Japan, the cover being revealed at Amazon Fashion Week TOKYO. That same month she appeared in the Palm Angels look book in a series of promotional photos with rapper Playboi Carti. In February 2018, Nakari appeared in a commercial for music streaming service TIDAL. The commercial premiered during Superbowl LI. Towards the end of 2017, FILA had announced Nakari as the face of the brand. In Spring 2018, she appeared in multi-media campaign shoots and commercials for the brand along with rapper Lil Uzi Vert. A study showed a rapid increase in sales and consumer interest in the refurbished brand after Nakari began promoting and ESPN mag credited her as a source for the new Fila frenzy. Between January and March, Nakari filmed for the 2019 Hype Williams directed film Maneater. Set to be released in February 2019, her main role as the character Malign will be her film debut. In 2017, Nakari rebranded Lime Lips. Renaming it Lime Crime Cosmetics and launching new variety of lip products, highlighters, hair dyes and eyeshadow palettes; the new variety of beauty products within the brand gave it a drastic increase in sales. By 2018, Lime Crime had sold over $400 million US worth of makeup products. The new marketing plan for the company was through the new trend of social media “challenges”. Lime Crime launched the "M$lf 2 Velvetines lipstick set” for Valentine's day, Nakari encouraged her supporters to recreate the promo shoot looks giving the 5 best looks a full PR package with $1500 worth of Lime Crime products. Following this marketing plan for every release, Lime Crime broke a record when their Venus XL eyeshadow palette went live selling out all 30,000 units in the first 10 minutes of being available. In Spring 2018 Lime Crime was available in all Sephora stores along with locations in Ulta, Revolve, Glowhaus, Urban Outfitters, ASOS, Culty Beauty, Riley Rose, Harvey Nichols all over the globe. At the end of 2018 it was reported that Lime Crime sold over $420 million US worth of makeup making the brand worth about $850 million US. Nakari covered the November issue of Vogue Italia channeling Audrey Hepburn in the 1953 film Roman Holiday. She also covered the November issue of Fader, this being her first interview since her court-ordered rehabilitation in which she was released from in October. She opened up about her alcoholism, her relationship with 21 Savage and her women’s and children activism. In December she covered W magazine with a full Catholic conceptual theme. Shot by David Lachapelle posed on the cover as Jesus and recreated many biblical paintings. In February 2019, a few weeks short of her 21st birthday Nakari covered Forbes magazine and was credited for becoming the youngest self-made billionaire in the world. A large amount of her net worth is attributed to her self owned cosmetic company, endorsement deals, social media sponsors and fashion ventures. Almost year younger than 22-year-old Alexandra Andresen who held the title, Nakari beat out Kylie (who ironically sold more in makeup with Kylie Cosmetics than Lime Crime) who was on track to take this title. Personal Life Relationships Since high school, Nakari has maintained a close friendship with fashion editor and designer Kayla Kristina Hill, daughter of Tamia and Grant Hill. The pair met during Nakari's freshman year and Kayla is regarded as her best friend. From 2015-2016, the two made 20 episode Youtube vlog series 'Kayla and Nakari take Viewpoint' which chronicles what high school was like for celebrity teens. Sometime in 2014, Nakari also becomes close friends with socialite Antoine Benét, the son of Halle Berry and Eric Benét. Nakari was his date to their junior prom. At the time Antoine's sexuality wasn't confirmed so this sparked dating rumors, which both later denied. Apart from managing his own career, Antoine works as Nakari's assistant. Between 2014 and 2015, after working with him for a Nike campaign, Nakari became friends with Utah Jazz basketball player Trey Burke. The two were spotted out together on multiple occasions which fueled rumors of them dating. In March, Nakari appeared on the Ellen Degeneres show and insisted that they were just friends. Rumors of their relationship sparked again when Trey took Nakari to her senior prom. Later that year, Nakari told Paper magazine they were good friends and nothing more. In August 2017, a song on Lil Uzi Vert’s debut album Luv Is Rage titled ‘The Way Life Goes’ was rumored to be written about Nakari since the two became friends after working as brand ambassadors for FILA and he had made a picture of her as his Twitter header which matched the song's lyrics. Nakari denied they were dating and insisted they were just friends, joking that Vert was ‘obsessed’ with her. In December 2017, Nakari appeared in the music video for Lil Uzi Vert’s XO Tour Llif3 as Vert’s love interest. Nakari is currently in a relationship with 21 Savage. In April 2018, Nakari was spotted with him at multiple events including Quavo's birthday celebration and Coachella weekend which sparked dating rumors only a few weeks after Amber Rose confirmed that she was no longer in a relationship with the rapper. For the next few months, they continued dating. In an interview with Big Boi, Amber Rose expressed her disapproval of their relationship and accused Nakari of having relationships with 21 while he was still with her. She said that it came to a shock to her since she was close with the Nacreesian family due to her friendship Nicki Minaj. Nakari later denied ever having relations with 21 while he was with Amber stating: ''"We became a 'thing' in January. They were done. Not publicly done, but they were done. I think she believes otherwise because of a picture we'd taken last year while he was on tour with my sister but she's unfortunately mistaken; Which is sad because she's running to every blog and radio show to run this smear campaign about a 20 year old that did nothing to her." ''In September 2018 they attended NYFW together, this being Nakari's first appearance since her release from rehab.